marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carina Tivan (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Lady Carina Korvac | Aliases = Wasp, Janet van Dyne, Carina Walters | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Michael Korvac (husband) Collector (Taneleer Tivan) (father) Matani Tivan (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Underspace; New Jersey, New York City, mobile throughout space, Forest Hills, Queens | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Former model | Education = Unrevealed, presumably tutored by Collector | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Shooter; George Perez | First = Avengers #167 | Last = | HistoryText = Early Life Carina Tivan is the daughter of the Taneleer Tivan, one of the Elders of the Universe, and Matani Tivan and like them, she may be one of the eldest beings on this universe. When she was old enough she left her parents to explore the universe. Her mother Mantani had nothing to live for gave up her immortality and died. Because of this her father became the "Collector" to give his life purpose. Korvac She was sent to Earth under the identity of "Carina Walters" by her father in order to seduce the newly powered Michael Korvac, as a ploy to reveal his true intentions. He did this as he foresaw the coming of two beings that would be capable of challenging the Elders (Korvac and the Mad Titan Thanos), But her false feeling became real, falling in love with him and marrying him, switching her loyalty from her father to Korvac. The Collector himself was defeated by the Avengers after a failed bid to "collect" and protect them from Korvac, who upon discovering the Collector's plot disintegrates the Elder. The two moved to a residential neighborhood in Forest Hills, in Queens, New York. The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy confronted Korvac and Carina, who posed as a middle-class couple. Korvac's deception was revealed when Starhawk stated he could not see the man called "Michael". Realizing that he had been discovered and that cosmic entities such as Odin and the Watcher were now aware of his existence, Korvac was forced into battle. ]] Korvac slew wave after wave of heroes, and was finally caught off guard and weakened by Captain America and then Wonder Man. Although able to kill the heroes, Korvac was weakened further by the combined efforts of Starhawk, Iron Man, the Vision and Thor. Sensing that Carina now doubted him, Korvac committed suicide through an act of will. An angered Carina then attacked the surviving heroes and was finally slain by Thor. Mistaken for Janet Van Dyne Hank Pym mistook the dispersed energy of Carina for that of his late wife, Janet van Dyne. Using Jocasta, he shaped her energy into Janet's form and broadcasted her brainwaves into Carina. Veil released Carina from Underspace, revealing the truth of her identity. This drew Korvac to Avengers Academy, aiming to reclaim his wife. However, she refused. The memories of Janet van Dyne had given revelation to Carina, inspiring her to be a hero. The Avengers and Korvac fought, and Carina used her considerable power to give the students of Avengers Academy the bodies of their future selves. They were able to defeat Korvac. | Powers = Carina can fire bursts of powerful energy, alter matter on a molecular level, sense alternate universes and possible futures and summon matter from these realities. She can place the consciousness of individuals into other bodies and restore them at will. Her power is imprecise, and her transformations of people can be hampered by their desires; she was also unable to remove Hazmat's uncontrollable radioactive emissions or restore human appearance to metal-encased Mettle (Ken Mack). She briefly wielded even greater power when Korvac shared part of his cosmic power with her. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Avengers Communicator | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Suicide Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Energy Form Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Tivan Family